User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 7
---- Apologizing Sorry Sorry I did not know the categories rules so that is why i made those mistakes thanks for pointing it out. Sincererly,Narutosager 17:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) NarutosagerNarutosager 17:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Spotlight NiCe!! XD Unstubbing here i come!! Hahaha!! Oh the kogarashi manor thing was for probably to release one more spoiler bout the soccer members of inazuma japan before the final Endou's wife thingy. Yes yes im very conscious xD maybe too conscious O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 06:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It is now 198,000 over now (for the views) XD YAY~ Just 60,000 more views or so to go, and we'll see Endou-kun's wife :) Fingers crossed! Now to go unstub some stuff.. oh, did you see Episode 11 of GO? Gosh, it was so... ;( Tsurugi's brother!!! D: [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) EPISODE 11 HAHA! Okay... so it starts with Tenma running happily to the soccer club XD Later, the club goes for training, but then half of the club (excluding Kirino, Shindou, Taichi, Tenma, Nishizono) refuses to practice, though Hamano wants to practice, he goes off with the other half who seems to refuses, seemingly trying to get them to practice. Else where, Tsurugi shows his soft side, and visits his older brother in hospital who is shown to be bedridden to a wheelchair, and cannot move his legs. The cause of Tsurugi's older brother's condition was that when they were younger, Tsurugi tried to retrieve their soccer ball from a tree, but fell down. So, Tsurugi's older brother came to save him, but because of the hard impact, the older brother's legs were damaged badly. He was sent to hospital and turned out that his condition is almost permanent, and will stay for quite a long time. This is how (I think) Tsurugi is hostile towards soccer. After that, Tsurugi has a little chat with Fifth Sector and Ishido Shuuji. Sooner or later, Minamisawa Atushi quits the team, leaving the team with a one less team member for them to be able to play the match properly. So at the day of the NEXT match, Tsurugi enters in to play in Minamisawa's place, and like how Kidou first entered Raimon that time (same goes for Aphrodi) nearly everyone doesn't trust him at all. And Kurama is a bit angry at Tenma showing all his little tolerance towards Tenma in almost the whole episode. P.S: Tsurugi is wearing no. 10 XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ate pizza... Fideo Pizza-man... ppfft.. HAHAHAHA? XD Sorry, I just had to. It reminded me.... XD yep, it was epic. Now I have to wait another 1 whole week for the next one O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Math, huh? OOH!!!!!!! What's 0.12x - 1.3= 0.38?? (don't do this, cause this is something I have to do as homework right now so I'm chatting to u and doing my homework and I'd like to do this myself XD) Ooo... what's Veinte?? ? I know its 20. And I think its in Spanish XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) (I'm being really random here) Okay, bye!!! ~ good luck with the revising!!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) reclamation Reclamation Heeeey, ban this Narutosager editor, he're spoilong the wiki, bringing poor quality images, and have no sense of space, leaving the site disorganized... Please, I ask on behalf of those who like the wikia. Thanks! Kudou Fuyuka Hi. I would ask you to change Ono Fuyuka's name to Kudou Fuyuka. She is Kudou Fuyuka from the time she was adopted by Kudou coach. I don't have the right to do it. Teikoku in GO The Teikoku team will actually show up in Inazuma Eleven GO, coached by Kidou Yuuto. Five members of the team have already been released. Here's the page for it. When Teikoku (GO) is to be included in this wiki, would there need to be a new page for it, or would the information for GO version be added to the original Teikoku page? Treite 05:47, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I think you should create a new page. That would be much better. Pokemon Hey u like Pokemon and u r the project head of the manga department really! wow u know i like pokemon too and i like reading the manga. we have so much in common. NathenSwift 10:40, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Fuyuka Thanks for editing. Endou Natsumi Could you please change her name to Endou Natsumi and restrict editing this page by unregistered users? I am already tired to edit her page every time after Gouenji/Natsumi fans. Solomon585858, 14:30 July, 19 (UTC) Wassup? What is up? Ha, ha, Endou-kun is now married to Natsumi-chan officially XD Now, they have ANOTHER spoiler for us, that will take 100,000 more views... =_= [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Inazuma Eleven wiki is generally in great shape. The one thing I see is that you have 400+ pages marked as stubs; we would ask that you only have 1/5th of your content be stubs; in your case that would be about 185 articles... You would also need to add some links on your main page to basic content (eg. episodes, characters, whatever else is important...) to help people find their way into the wiki :) Let me know on my talk page when you've had a chance to work on this stuff! Incidentally (and this is not required for the spotlight but suggestions), why not use that really nice image you suggested for the spotlight at the top of your mainpage? I think it would look great there :). You could also do a portal with little images for each of the main content links if you wanted... Or if you don't feel like revamping it yourself, consider asking the Content team to design something for you. I just feel like the front page is very bland right now compared to what I see elsewhere on the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 02:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) For the sptlight... I heard you have requested a spotlight, but the problem is the mountain of stubs to be fixed. I've benn waiting for a long time for this wiki to be spotlightted, so how could I help? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 04:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pokemon yeah i read the manga too, iv just started the diamond & pearl chapter. iv read the black and white chap is out cant wait to read it. do u know any website on which i can read manga. NathenSwift 14:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey shouldnt be some special template for keshin like the one for hissatsu. Narutosager 15:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Narutosager(Wind)Narutosager 15:21, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Starter Page: About Hi -- I think this was a standard page that showed up on wikis for awhile; it was just meant to be a place you could descirbe the wiki and/or the subject. I think it would be better in the wiki namespace (ie, Inazuma Eleven Wiki:About) but even then it isn't really necessary unless you want it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:spotlight Um... just trying to help, that's all... Wait... Um.. I seem to encounter some things dealing with removing the stub template, like the following: *Why are there stubs that are a bit long enough, yet they still have the stub template? *Why are there some stubs that already has a template stub, yet there is the category stub added? (please take note: I already know how to solve these, but I'm just asking how come it happen to be like that) InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 07:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC) The wikia skin Haha, looks like we're doing the skin an entirely different way! It seems fun to me!! You will kno what im talking bout if u see my blog :) (yay hiroto!!) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 03:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Im on chat [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 03:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stubs Oh, I see, anyway, thanks for the reply! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 04:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Movie Have you already watched the movie? Just asking... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 07:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Team Template Oh... well, I sorta started off with a team page template, well you can go take a look, and maybe edit if you really need to edit it... Here's the link to the template page... http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_team [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 14:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) That happened to me as well... -_- Well that was a fail :P [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 05:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:movie I do agree! If I could watch it with fansubs, the I must have understand it... Oh yes, by the way, I somehow find duplicate pages around here: *Katte nakou ze! and Katte Nakou Ze!! In the case of categories, there are two: *Category:Opening theme and Anime Opening Themes *Category:Ending theme and Anime Ending Themes (whoops!! Forgot the signature... sorry about that...) InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 06:00, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Notice Umm... I don't know if I have to say this, but... *gulp*... there is somebody from the Inazuma Eleven fanon wiki who added an OC that may completely affect your ongoing fanfiction. InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 04:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Change the Colour Hello, AdventureWriter28! I want to ask something to you... how do you change the colours of texts and your signature??? Thank You. :) Out of Randomness: Am I a good User in this Wiki? ♠NeYoDark666♠ 11:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :O I decided to pop here for a few minutes... and found Endou has married Natsumi?! Wasn't it Gouenji who married her? 16:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :oh 02:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) THEME!! O_O Do you have a nice picture of Inazuma Japan in any way? It's for the background theme of the wiki [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 12:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :P Re:Ideas Sounds good. I'll defenetely take a look and maybe post some. I've dozens of ideas for characters, hissatsu, keshin and all that stuff. Ozora Tsubasa 18:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 12 years.. Umm... Can we talk about this somewhere else? Cause I don't really want to place any type of discussion of the 12 years old and below thing here.. especially cause it's a talk page... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) D: Okay... Catch ya later over the weekends! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :) My Signature Ok, AdentureWriter28, This is my signature: †NeYoDark666† ♦DeAtH†SwOrD♦ Cool, isn't it? †NeYoDark666† 10:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO Wiki I've been planning to create a new wiki with the name "Inazuma Eleven GO Wiki". But it seems like I'm a bit too late (I mean that there is already an existing wiki pertaining to IE GO which is created by TouyaBlack). So what should be my next move? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 03:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creation yes, it is :) my favorite hissatsu is Death Sword. Others are Ice Road, Fire Tornado, Majin the Hand, Wolf Legend, and many others. your signature is also good :) violet colored with notes XD i guess Fortissimo is your favorite :D ♦†NeYoDark666†♦ [[User Talk:NeYoDark666|'♦DeAtH']][[User Blog:NeYoDark666|'†SwOrD♦']] 05:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. You can trust me that I won't copy anything from here... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 08:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) KIDOUUU-SAMA!!! XD Hahaha, my theory is that he's a spy as well, also has come back to rebel against Fifth Sector. Really?! You might be on chat tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (But what time? O_O) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Both? Original Kidou and Present Kidou (in GO) are.. both... cool <3 XD Aww... you no longer like Fubuki? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) XD O_O oo-okay, but.. I'll just letcha watch it, and I won't probably tell you XD XP I don't like to spoil it O_O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: EPISODE 15 Haha, OKAYY~ Sorry for the late reply. O_O Okay... uh... It starts off with the Holy Emperor (a.k.a "Ishido Shuuji" XD) and another person in Fifth Sector HQ talking about the upcoming Kanto Region Holy Road match. This scene lasts until the OP starts. After that, they show Endou telling the Raimon team that Teikoku is their next opponent to which everyone is shocked. Matsukaze is pumped up for the next match, but then Kurama begins to say (what I think is) some negative things about his energetic-ness about it. Next Raimon goes off to practice, to which Shindou talks about a hissatsu tactic. Kirino, Sangoku, Hamano, Amagi, and Hayami help Shindou out with the tactic, only to see that it failed. :( After that, they just continue talking about the tactic and stuff... Later it shows Tsurugi watching over his older brother at the hospital while his brother is sleeping. Tsurugi has a flashback by looking at a magazine his brother was reading - about the Holy Emperor talking about something. After that moment, TEIKOKU IS SEEN TRAINING!! (KIDOU-SAMA!!!!!!!! XD) with Sakuma watching them train. Kidou then arrives, giving the team a briefing about the next match. Once the briefing is over, Sakuma resumes their training, and Kidou stalks off, sending a text message to someone. Later Kidou is seen overlooking Inazuma Town on near the Inazuma Steel Plaza (remember that place?), and Endou with Haruna comes over to meet him. They have a little conversation, with Endou and Haruna being very shocked over Kidou's personality when he was talking (like his henchman self back in those days ^_^ (Haruna's nii-san pleads can't even get to him now)) and Kidou leaves ending the conversation mysteriously. The next day, Matsukaze goes off to find Tsurugi, and finds him at the hospital.... Matsukaze goes to room no. 315 to see Tsurugi talking to his older brother. Tenma interrupts the conversation (such a moment spoiler D:) and talks to Tsurugi for a while, only for Tsurugi to end it off. Then comes the NEXT day, the day of the match. The match starts, and guess what... Raimon is playing with one less player (no Tsurugi) and they lost a point to Teikoku... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) (it was a long summary XD) I'll add it when the sub version comes out. It's best not to speculate XD Oh, and Haruna LITERALLY just kept saying "nii-san... nii-san!" and yeah. XD Henchman aspect of Kidou: Evil grin, shady talking manner... xD We have yet to hear an evil laugh coming out of him Oh. Good luck with the unstubbing of episodes. The only episodes I clearly remember from the last series was Episode 13, Episode 45 and Episode 48. (P.S: How I remember Episode 45? Because of Hiroto saying: "I'm in love, Endou-kun, with those eyes of yours" XD) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, when Hiroto said those words, it made me nearly fall off the chair, and cry laughing on the floor. XD Yep, that quote made me feel... the same... O_O And I cannot believe the only reaction Endou had to that quote was his normal goalkeeper-I'm-gonna-stop-your-RyuuseiBlade- look on his face. >:( KIDOUUU-SAMA!!! <3 Hahaha. Poor Haruna... Even she has no idea what's going on with her dear nii-san (brother) XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 09:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, I know!! XD Eh, but who knows? Maybe Natsumi and Endou had his plane scene, where one of them (probably Natsumi) was going off to this place and would return a year or two later and then before Natsumi boards the plane, Endou kneels down and proposes to her XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I know right?! XD But considering they're like... 25 or 24 how long have they been married? (Don't tell me they got engaged when they were university, or just near the end of High School (not Junior High... HIGH school) [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) Ooh I know!!! Fubuki: Hakuren Coach/ Snow boarding champion or something Fudou: What... the... Tobitaka: New owner of Rairaiken (or however you spell it!) Kazemaru: Edgar's duplicate (but cuter)/ Professional athlete/ Professional football player Kogure: Owner of Kogarashi manor Kabeyama: Er... XD What I really want to happen to Fubuki is that he becomes somehow paranoid now with living alone, and gains the Atsuya split personality again XDD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) (How could I imagine Fudou in an apron, cooking... XD) The... hair... O_O XD Hahaha, well, I gotta go, chat to you later (or tomorrow, or day after tomorrow) anyways, cya! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 10:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :P Oh... right, I need to ask you, what do you think we should do about those ages 12 and under? Just wondering. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :/ It depends.. what time in the morning? O____O It's summer over here, and I'm not so much of an early waker during the holidays, but I can try. I won't be free at 2:00pm --> 6:00pm tomorrow though. O_____O [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 08:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC)